1x3 TOW Emma's Homecoming Date
by OllieLuvsFriends33
Summary: Decided to continue the series because I didn't want to disappoint anyone. I'll see where this series takes me! in this episode, Emma's homecoming dance is not what she expected, the boys try sneaking into a high school after-homecoming party, and Erica and Sophia teach Liz how to apply makeup.
1. Chapter 1

_**So in case you're new in the Friends Kids series…**_

 _ **Characters**_

 _ **Jack- Loves art, very smart, Chandler and Monica's son, kind of quiet, eighth grader**_

 _ **Erica- Loves sports, adequate at school, not afraid to say what's on her mind, Jack's twin, daughter of Chandler and Monica, eighth grader**_

 _ **Emma- Loves fashion, very girly and popular, daughter of Ross and Rachel, sophomore in high school**_

 _ **Brandon- Science geek, often overshadowed by his sister, son of Ross and Rachel, sixth grader**_

 _ **Sophia- Very quirky, outgoing, daughter of Phoebe and Mike, eighth grader**_

 _ **Liz- Sophia's younger sister, worships the ground Sophia walks on, daughter of Phoebe and Mike, second grader**_

 _ **Tony- A troublemaker, gets good grades, the 'cool' kid, son of Joey Tribianni, mother left him at the age of three, seventh grader**_

 _ **New episode coming soon! I decided to continue making this series because i didn't want to disappoint followers. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Emma sighed when her mother brought in ten more brightly colored dresses to try on. They were at David's Bridal picking out Emma's homecoming dress for the dance later that night.

"Mom," Emma complained. "I already liked the blue dress you picked out an hour ago."

'What are you talking about?" Rachel hung each dress up on the hanger in the dressing room except for a neon pink one that glittered in the light, "We're just getting started sweetie. We are currently in stage one of Emma Green's perfect homecoming plan."

"And what are you calling that plan, mom?"

Rachel marveled at the pink dress and shoved it towards Emma. "Phase one: The dress for success!"

Emma rolled her eyes when she slipped the pink dress on over her body. It was very itchy and the bright pink color was hurting her eyes.

"I think the pink exploded my corneas mother," Emma whined while rubbing her eyes.

"Nooooo," Rachel pouted. "I liked that one."

"Well Dylan won't," Emma realized what came out of her mouth and shut it instantly.

"Oh yes, Dylan, your homecoming date. Tell me, what's he like? I haven't met him yet."

Emma took the dress of and handed it back to her mother. "He's really only a one night boyfriend Mom. We both agreed that he would be my date just for homecoming and that would be it."

"Well you can still tell me about him," Rachel smiled. "This is my baby girl's first homecoming date." She pulled in Emma and started to kiss her repeatedly on the head.

"Mom!" Emma pushed her mom away and smoothed out her hair. "Not in public, okay?"

Rachel pulled more dresses off of the rack and handed them to Emma. Instead of trying more on, Emma set them down.

"How about we take a break and I'll tell you about Dylan."

Rachel squeaked and clapped her hands. "Finally, I've been waiting all week!"

Emma gawked at her mother. "I just told you about him yesterday!"

"Well, it feels like I've been waiting a week," Rachel argued.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Dylan is actually a very nice guy. He has dirty blonde hair, very green eyes, the cutest nose ever, and he's actually really smart. He has abs too from playing so much soccer. Oh! And he's got the sweetest heart-melting smile and the face of an angel…"

Emma realized she went a little overboard with her description of Dylan and stopped talking.

"Did I go too far?"

Rachel put her hand on Emma's shoulder and gave her a small smile.

"It sounds like you really like this guy. A lot."

Emma blushed and started to grab dresses on impulse.

"He's just a friend that's doing me a favor, that's it. He has a girlfriend anyway…" Emma finished with disappointment surrounding her voice. "His girlfriend is Sydney Frayer, and she doesn't even care about him that much. She's only dating him for his looks."

"Sydney? The girl that was on your gymnastics team last year? The one who made fun of you when you screwed up on the beam?"

Emma nodded.

Rachel crossed her arms and snorted. "That girl's a b-i-t-c-h," she spelled the word out.

"Tell me about it," Emma huffed.

"Well maybe you can tell him how you feel tonight since he's picking you up. Wait a second, why isn't he going with Sydney to homecoming?"

"Oh, he said Sydney thought that it would be fun to go separate this year since they went together last year."

Rachel arched her eyebrow and Emma gave her a small shrug.

"I really don't know why," Emma chuckled.

"Okay enough about dates, let's get back to phase one." Rachel started grabbing dresses, but Emma stopped her.

"Mom, wait," Emma picked out the pretty lacy blue dress she saw at the beginning of the shopping trip and hugged it.

"I really do love this dress."

Rachel smiled and put the dresses back on the rack. "Then I guess phase one is complete. Let's go buy it!"

Emma sighed with relief when she started putting her clothes back on.

"Hey mom, what is phase two going to be?"

"Phase two is a Chipotle lunch," Rachel grinned.

Once Emma threw on her clothes her and Rachel walked out of the dressing room with Emma's dream dress.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's your turn Tony. Roll the dice," Jack handed Tony the cup of dice and Tony took it. But instead of rolling the dice, Tony took the two dice out of the cup and threw them across the Geller's living room. Brandon and Jack gave him a weird look when he threw the cup behind his back.

"Um, that's not how you roll dice Tony," Brandon chastised.

"Yeah I know, because I wasn't rolling them. I threw them across the room."

"Yeah, why?!" Jack yelled. He pouted and crossed his arms. "Those were the only dice I have for Monopoly. My mom is going to kill me. We were supposed to play this for family game night tomorrow night."

"Ha!" Tony patted Jack's back. "You should be lucky that you don't have to play your mom tomorrow. Remember the Jenga tournament?"

Brandon shuddered while Jack scratched his head.

"I think I vaguely remember…"

"Your mother slapped my dad because he accidentally knocked over her Jenga tower when he reached over for a slice of pizza. That is not what mothers do during game night."

Shrieks of laughter could suddenly be heard from upstairs. It echoed off of the walls and down to the boys playing Monopoly.

"Aw man," Tony complained. "Why does she get to go to Homecoming and we don't?"

"Because we aren't in high school, that's why," Jack responded.

"Still," Tony looked up at the ceiling and placed his hands on his hips, "I want to be able to go to dances. I still have two years left until I get to go to any after-homecoming parties."

"Well I have three years," Brandon piped up.

Tony looked at Brandon. "What's your point B-dawg?"

Brandon shrugged.

Jack started to pack up the monopoly board. "Why do you even want to go to one of those parties, Tony? They're just parties filled with alcohol and girls."

Tony widened his eyes. "And you aren't excited about that why?!"

"Because I'm responsible," Jack slid the monopoly board away from his towards the front door. "And you're in the seventh grade. You should be thinking of nicer things like candy and rainbows."

Tony stood up and shook his head. "I'm not five, Jack."

"You're also not 16."

Tony gritted his teeth and growled. "I'll show you mama's boy. Tonight we're going to get into one of those after-homecoming parties and actually see what high school life is like."

Jack narrowed his eyes and stood up as well.

"Oh no we are not!"

"Who's stopping us?"

"Our parents!"

"Well I'm not going to tell them!"

"I know you're not, but I am!"

Jack left the living room and grabbed his Monopoly board from off of the floor.

"Jack!" Tony ran towards him while Brandon got up from the wood floor to follow him.

"Your plans never work anyway Tony. You won't even get us in," Jack opened the front door and began to walk out, but stopped and stuck his head back inside.

"Bye Aunt Rachel, love you!" Ross was teaching a class right now while Joey was acting in the anti-diarrhea commercial.

"You can't just leave," Tony gave Jack a sad look.

"Oh, but I am. See my feet walking away from your house?" Jack turned back around and started walking down the front porch.

"What if I told you Coldplay was going to be performing at the party I was planning to sneak into?"

Jack laughed and turned back around to face Tony. Coldplay was Jack's favorite band.

"Yeah, like that would ever possibly happen."

"I'm serious dude," Tony jogged down to Jack. "The lead guitarist's niece lives in the neighborhood and she asked if he could get the band together and perform at her party. They said yes."

"Tony, where did you hear that bullhonkey?"

"Word spreads fast in the middle school. I'm surprised you didn't hear about it too. She already posted it on Instagram and Twitter."

Jack crossed his arms and gave Tony a 'what the heck' face.

"And you swear on your father's grave it's true?"

Tony crossed his heart with his finger.

"I cross my heart."

Jack gave him one final stare before nodding his head.

"Okay, fine. I'll meet you in front of this house at eight tonight and tell my parents I'm just coming for dinner."

"Cool, let's shake on it bro."

Tony and Jack shook hands and almost forgot that Brandon was next to them.

"Um, what about me guys?"

Tony and Jack looked at each other before looking back at Brandon.

"Um," Jack thought about it for a second. "You could be a lookout for parents and stay here."

Brandon smiled with excitement. "Okay, cool!"

Jack nodded and took off down the road to his house so the boys could prepare for the night ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

It was now an hour until the danced started, and Rachel, Ross, and Brandon were waiting downstairs for Emma to put her dress on and come down.

Rachel was getting antsy and was growing impatient.

"Emma Geller!" she screamed from downstairs. "Your family is waiting anxiously for you to come down so we can see your dress! Stop looking in the mirror!"

Brandon looked shocked while Ross waved her off.

"She did this last year, remember?" Ross patted Brandon's shoulder.

"Oh yeah," Brandon remembered his mom almost ran up the stairs and dragged Emma down at her first homecoming dance.

"I'm coming down guys!" Emma shouted down.

"It is okay honey, take your time!" Ross shouted encouragingly up.

Rachel punched Ross on the shoulder and he yelped and rubbed his arm.

"Actually if you don't come down in five seconds I'm sending your mother up there!"

Emma smiled and carefully walked down the stairs. She used the railing to steady herself on her heels.

Rachel was gushing with joy until a tear fell from her eye.

"Oh Emma," she said, completely amazed.

Emma's makeup was done by her mother. She wore a light shade of lipstick with eyeliner and lots of mascara. A little blush was added as well to give her cheeks some color. After their lunch at Chipotle Rachel took Emma to her hair stylist and had a very pretty up-do done to Emma's hair. Finally, Emma slipped on her lacy blue dress that ended just a little bit above her knees. The dress hugged her body, which is why she loved it so much.

"Wow," Ross and Brandon both said once Emma reached the floor.

Emma blushed, "So do you guys think Dylan will like this?"

Rachel quickly nodded her head up and down. "Oh my god Emma of course!"

Ross's face turned sour when he heard the boy's name. "Dylan? Who's Dylan?"

"And do you think he would ask me out?" Emma asked her mom.

"Yes sweetie, I can't see why he wouldn't!"

"Um, Rach, who's this Dylan guy?" Ross walked up to Rachel and crossed his arms.

"And do you think he'll dance with me and cuddle with me in the car for a bit before we leave?" Emma said, completely ignoring Ross's question.

"Oh my," Rachel wiped happy tears from her face, "Emma you're making me cry! Yes! I know he will!"

"Who's Dylan?! Ross shouted with his hands thrown in the air.

"Um, I am sir."

A deep but smooth voice was heard from the front door. Emma turned around to find her homecoming date standing in the doorway. Brandon had opened the door.

"I heard him knock, so I let him in," Brandon shrugged.

"Dylan, hi," Emma's face went completely red when she saw him.

"Hi Emma," Dylan waved sheepishly from the doorway. He was wearing a very nice black suit with a white tie. He was very muscular and fit well with the suit.

"Hello Dylan, I'm Emma's mother," Rachel stepped forward and shook his hand. "It's so nice to meet you sweetie."

"It's a pleasure meeting you as well Mrs. Geller. Emma has told me so much about you."

"Oh, she did?" Rachel put her hand up to her mouth to hide her smile.

"And I'm Ross, Emma's father," Ross shook Dylan's hand with a very firm grip.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Geller. I give you my word that I will be a gentleman tonight and will come home with Emma at a reasonable hour," Dylan smiled with his perfectly straight teeth.

"That's very responsible of you," Ross kept a firm voice, but it went high and squeaky when he whispered to Rachel.

"He's perfect sweetie."

"I know," Rachel smiled.

"Well, we better get going Mom," Emma said with a little edge to her voice. She was completely embarrassed that Dylan heard her wishes about him.

"Wait, let me get pictures!" Rachel ran into the kitchen and grabbed her camera.

After a couple thousand pictures Dylan ushered Emma into the front seat of his car and shut the door. Emma showed a small smile when both of her parents and her brother waved their goodbyes.

When Dylan drove away down the street, Emma couldn't bear to look at him. She didn't think he would like her after hearing what she said back in the house. It was too embarrassing to talk, so she sat in silence.

"You look very beautiful in your dress, you don't even need the makeup," Dylan said. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and took a slight glance at Emma.

"Thank you," Emma shyly said. "You look very dashing yourself in your fancy tailored suit." She poked his arm and Dylan smiled.

Emma was afraid to ask her next question, but she felt like she had to.

"You didn't hear what I said back in my house…did you?"

Dylan grinned and continued to stare out at the road in front of him.

"I definitely heard your heartfelt comments about me."

"Oh," Emma looked down at her lap and cursed under her breath.

"But they were beautiful and so well thought about. I didn't want you to stop saying them."

Emma looked up from her lap.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," Dylan stopped at a stoplight and turned his head to look at Emma. "I didn't know you felt that way about me."

"Well, I do," Emma looked directly into his eyes. "Ever since we met last year I've always had feelings for you. But Sydney got to you first. I was too nervous to ask you out."

Dylan smoothed out his hair, which made Emma melt from the inside.

"Well, maybe I could help you out with that."

Dylan leaned over to Emma's seat and rested his forehead onto hers. Emma closed her eyes and knew what was coming next.

"Emma Geller, it would be an honor if I could be your boyfriend," he whispered.

Emma felt Dylan's breath brush against her face.

"Yes," she whispered back.

"Yes what?" he asked.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend."

Emma could feel Dylan's smile from under her eyelids, and she leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

 **BEEP BEEEEEEP**

Both Dylan and Emma jumped back into their seats. Emma saw that the light was green and the horn came from the car behind them.

"Sorry!" Dylan said, raising a hand out of the window to wave his apologies at the driver behind him.

Emma giggled when they started to drive away again. She couldn't believe her ears with what Dylan just asked her. Of course she said yes, who wouldn't say yes to Dylan? But when she sank back into her seat she remembered that there was one road block that was holding Dylan back from her.

That road block was Sydney.

"Dylan, what about Sydney? Your current girlfriend?"

"Don't worry about her, I'll take care of her. She never cared much for me anyway, so I don't think she'll be too upset."

Emma nodded, but she still felt unsure about her. Sydney was not going to be happy seeing her and Dylan kissing at homecoming, and she was afraid of how she would react.

But either way, Emma Geller got herself a boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost eight o clock in the Erica's bedroom. Liz and Sophia were sleeping over while their parents were having date night in the city. The girls were watching SpongeBob because that was what Liz preferred.

"Shhh! This is a good part!" Liz hushed her sister when she was chewing too loudly on the popcorn Monica made.

"I'm eating-"

"Shhhhhh!"

Sophia rolled her eyes and got up from Erica's bed.

"I brought something that I think everyone will enjoy," she grabbed her sleeping bag and started to look through it.

"Is it candy?" Erica perked her head up from the pillow she was laying.

"Nope. It's even better than candy!" Sophia pulled out a metal box and opened it.

"Nothing is better than candy, nothing," Erica pointed her finger at Sophia.

"Except this!"

Sophia emptied out the contents in the box onto the floor and Liz immediately turned off the TV and bounced off of the bed.

"Makeup!" she screamed.

Erica groaned and flopped back down onto her bed. "Absolutely not. Makeup is forbidden in my room."

"You're such a tomboy," Sophia picked up some glittery eye shadow and started to apply it on herself, "Have you ever tried to wear makeup?"

Erica guffawed and pointed to the array of soccer trophies and soccer medals that rested on her shelf.

"Soccer players don't wear makeup. Our sweat would just wash it off, and besides, makeup is too flashy for me. I'd rather have a black eye from a game than wear ridiculous eye shadow. Like yours for example…"

Sophia's eyelid was covered in blue glitter when she looked at Erica.

"What? It's not that flashy."

Erica's expression was filled with disbelief when Sophia was finished applying her other eyelid.

Liz just stared in awe.

"Please teach me the ways," she pleaded, "Mommy doesn't let me where makeup because she says that second graders just don't need it, but I want to need it!"

Sophia grinned.

"Okay, I have an idea."

"It doesn't involve makeup, does it?" Erica grumbled from her bed.

"That's actually the whole basis of the plan, Mrs. Grumbles."

Erica groaned and grabbed some popcorn from the bowl. "Then I want nothing to do with it."

Sophia crossed her arms, but then thought of a brilliant idea.

"What if I told you my plan was a game?"

Erica shoved some more popcorn into her mouth. "I'm listening," she said with her mouth full.

"Yes, it's a game. A game to see who can rise to the top and be the best applier of makeup in the group."

Erica shot up from the bed and sat down with Liz and Sophia.

"Well, guys," Erica chuckled, "You know I can't say no to a contest. Want to know why? Because I always win, and winning feels good. It's what keeps me alive!" Erica yelled.

"Oh great, it's the Jenga tournament all over again," Liz complained.

"Okay, here are the rules," Sophia said, "We each get to pick seven items to style with, and we have five minutes exactly to apply everything on each other. Whoever looks the best in the makeup wins!"

Erica nodded her head. "Okay, that sounds good. But there's an odd girl out," Erica pointed at Liz.

"Well, she can be my assistant. She's still learning my ways."

Sophia bowed down with her hands together. Erica gave her a strange look.

"What was that, Soph?"

"I'm bowing to the almighty god of makeup to lead me through this contest."

Liz cheered while Erica started looking through the tons of makeup Sophia had.

Once everyone got their supplies, it was time for the contest to begin.

"On the count of three, we will both start applying makeup on each other's faces. Okay?" Sophia asked.

"Bring it on Hannigan!" Erica turned on her warrior face.

"Oh my, we're in for a treat," Sophia mumbled to Liz.

"3…2…1…Go!"

"Wait!"

Erica, Sophia, and Liz halted the contest and saw Jack in the doorway wearing a fancy suit and bowtie.

"Jack!" Erica exclaimed, "I was in the middle of winning!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to eat dinner at Tony's tonight."

"Okay, so?"

"And we're sneaking into an after-homecoming party and won't be home until one. Okay don't tell mom or dad bye bye now!"

Jack ran down the hall leaving Erica sitting motionless on the floor of her room.

"A high school party?" Sophia said, breaking the silence, "Why are they doing that?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to care. Let's get this contest up and rolling folks!"

Sophia and Erica got their supplies and began their five minute makeovers.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the homecoming dance, Emma and Dylan were hand in hand waiting in line to go into the gymnasium. The sun was setting down on Westchester High School, but the fun was starting to heat up. Emma craned her neck over the people in front of her to see how long the line was and saw that they were fifteen people behind the entrance. She also saw an all too familiar face.

"It's Sydney in her slutty two-piece dress," Emma whispered to Dylan.

"Oh god, I forgot about her. What is she doing?"

Emma craned her neck again and saw Sydney with her black-haired homecoming date laughing obnoxiously with her friends.

"She's just being her annoying, obnoxious self," Emma muttered.

"Fantastic. Maybe she'll forget that we're dating and I won't even have to break it to her."

Emma laughed and kissed Dylan on the cheek.

The line started to move, and soon Emma and Dylan paid for their tickets and entered the gymnasium. It was booming with music and was only lit with colorful disco lights. There was even a punch bowl and snack table off to the side.

"Wow, homecoming looks different with a date," Emma looked at Dylan.

"Especially when you have a hot one," Dylan remarked.

"Why don't we dance, my love," Emma giggled as Dylan swung her around and held her to his chest.

"I can do a mean robot," Dylan whispered.

"Then I want to see it," Emma whispered back.

Emma and Dylan started dancing to Thriller, since the homecoming theme was back to the 80's, and Emma was experiencing one of the best moments of her life.

Until Sydney came up to them with her gal pals.

"Dylan!" she threw her arms into the air and smiled.

Dylan stopped in mid-robot and walked up to Sydney.

"Hello Sydney. Where is your date?"

"Oh, he's at the punch bowl. I was getting sooooo thirsty. It's way too hot in here!"

Emma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She couldn't stand Sydney, let alone listen to her scratchy high-pitched voice.

"So where's your date my darling Dylan," Sydney tried wrapping her arms around Dylan, but he slowly pushed her away.

'Dylan…" Sydney didn't get to finish when Dylan wrapped his arm around Emma's midsection and brought her to his chest.

"Emma Geller?" Sydney was shocked with disbelief. "You're the girl that screwed up on a simple cartwheel on the beam!"

"Yep, that's me," Emma clenched her teeth when she spoke.

"So Dylan, why don't we break away from the gym for a little while? Maybe sneak off to the janitor's closet and…you know?" she walked closer to Dylan and rolled her tongue, trying to act sexy.

"That's actually what I need to talk to you about," Dylan pushed Sydney back again.

"What's wrong Dyl Dyl? Is Emma being annoying?" Sydney cooed.

Emma glared at Sydney and huffed.

"No, she could never be annoying to me. She's the greatest gift anyone could ever ask for," Dylan paused and leaned towards Emma and kissed her softly on the lips. Sydney was about to lose it.

"Dylan, what the hell do you think your-"

"Sydney, let me finish my sentence, for once in my life."

Sydney growled and crossed her arms.

"When I first laid my eyes on Emma a little over a year ago, I knew we were meant for each other. Even when we were together, Sydney, I longed to hold Emma in my arms. To be her protector against all evil, and to care for her through the good and bad, the beautiful and the ugly. Sydney, I don't think you will ever understand how much I like Emma. I am so happy that we are together, because we are a bond that no one can break, that not even you can break."

Emma wiped away a tear off of her cheek and sniffled. All she could do was stand and smile at her perfect boyfriend.

"Okay, enough with the sappy love story Dylan," Sydney flipped her hair around and placed her hands on her hips, "So are we over or not?"

"Sydney," Dylan chuckled, "I think you are capable of answering that yourself."

Emma was ecstatic when Sydney flicked them off.

"You were never my type anyway, loser."

Sydney stepped on Dylan's shoes and shoved herself past Emma. Before she fully left, she leaned in and whispered a comment to Erica.

"Don't think I'll be gone, Geller. Or should I say, Beam buster."

Sydney strutted away and Dylan waved goodbye in a very sarcastic manner.

'Bye, we won't miss you," Dylan laughed.

"Ever!" Emma added. She thought that Sydney's new nickname for her was pathetic.

"So sorry about the rude interruption," Dylan wrapped his arms around Emma, and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Meh, it was bound to happen eventually," she mumbled back. "I'm just glad she's gone."

Dylan smiled and started to slow dance with Emma when Adele's "Hello" came on through the speakers.

"So," Dylan whispered, "How's your homecoming so far?"

Emma hugged Dylan closer to her and sighed. "I've never imagined a more perfect time than this."


End file.
